LEGO Marvel's Avengers Part II
LEGO'S Marvel Avengers Part II is a video game developed by Traveler's Tales that is primarily based on the movie Captain America: Civil War. Additionally, the game also borrows contents from the origibal Civil War comic book as well as new contents. Hubs SHIELD Helicarrier New York Inwood New Avengers Facility (exterior and interior) Harlem Residential Area Industrial District Central Park Times Square Chinatown Financial District Avengers Tower (exterior and interior) London Trafalgar Westminster Buckingham Tokyo Uncle Sammy's Skytree Ginza Washington D.C. Stamford Berlin Wakanda Siberia Movie Stage Happy to Comply Summary: On December 16, 1991, Winter Soldier and a HYDRA henchman together go to Stamford, Connecticut to retrieve the Super Soldier serum that were hidden by SHIELD agents under Howard Stark's suggestion (note: this event is a replacement for the assassination of Howard and Maria Stark as the game is kid-friendly). Location: Stamford, Connecticut Characters: Winter Soldier (not-unlockbale), HYDRA Agent (not-unlockbale) Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl Lagos Incident Summary: The Avengers stop Crossbones and a group of terrorists from stealing a biological weapon there. Location: Lagos, Nigeria Characters: Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Scarlet Witch Unlockables: Crossbones' Henchman Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Boss: Crossbones Man on Fire Summary: Captain America and Winter Soldier try to escape from the police and Black Panther, who takes vengeance for his father's death, allegedly at the hands of Winter Soldier. Location: Vienna, Austria Characters: Captain America, Black Panther, Winter Soldier Unlockables: SWAT Policeman Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl Psycho Summary: Captain America and Agent 13 try to capture Winter Solder, who is recently hypnotised with Helmut Zemo's trigger word. Location: Berlin, Germany Characters: Captain America, Agent 13 Unlockable: JCTC Enforcer Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl Airport Showdown Summary: Captain America recruits his allies (Winter Soldier, Falcon, Hawkeye, Ant-Man and Scarlet Witch) to aid him in combat with Iron Man and his allies and to escape to Siberia, where Helmut Zemo is hiding Location: Avengers Facility, New Jersey and Leipzig-Halle Airport, Germany Characters: Captain America, Winter Soldier, Falcon, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Scarlet Witch Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl From Russia with Love Summary: Captain America, Winter Soldier go to Siberia after Zemo, who is about to reveal a terrible truth about the Winter Soldier in 1991 (from Stamford event, as described in "Happy to Comply" mission) that would eventually re-ignite the fight between Iron Man (who comes after the duo) and Captain America. Location: HYDRA Compound, Siberia, Russia Characters: Captain America, Winter Soldier Unlockables: Winter Soldier Clone Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Boss: Iron Man A House Divided Summary: Captain America rescues his friends who are imprisoned in the Raft Location: The Raft Characters: Captain America, Winter Soldier Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Boss: Hulkbuster (Heavy Duty) Notice: It could be Secretary Ross who pilot the Hulkbuster armor. He will eventualty be defeated by Captain America, yet he still survives after the fight. Side Missions The First Avenger Summary: This mission takes the player through the events of the film Captain America: The First Avenger Characters: Captain America, Bucky, Red Skull Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Boss: Either Red Skull or Captain America The Fugitive Summary: In 2014, after the battle at the Triskellon, Winter Soldier escapes from the US authority and eventually makes his way to Romania. Location: Washington D.C. Characters: Winter Soldier, Agent Roberts Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl Avengers vs Ultimo Summary: In early 2016, before the battle of Lagos, The New Avengers goes to destroy a gigantic robot named Ultimo, which is made up of many salvaged Ultron Sentries. Location: HYDRA Facility, Eastern Europe Characters: Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Falcon, War Machine Unlockables: HYDRA Militant, HYDRA Rocket Launcher Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Boss: Ultimo Enter Spider-Man Summary: Spider-Man from the early days of his crime-fighting career to the battle in Leipzig-Halle Airport. Location: Queens, New York and Leipzig-Halle Airport, Germany Characters: Spider-Man, Spectator, Iron Man, War Machine, Black Widow, Vision, Black Panther Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Boss: Ant-Man (in Giant-Man form) Tales of the Black Panther Summary: T'Challa tells the story about his father, T'Chaka, who was previously the Black Panther before him. Location: Wakanda Characters: Black Panther (T'Chaka) Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Boss: Kilmonger Character List * Captain America (Civil War) ** Captain America (The First Avenger) ** Captain Steve Rogers * Iron Man (MK 42, MK 43, MK 45, MK 46) ** Tony Stark * Black Widow * Winter Soldier (Civil War) ** Winter Soldier (Masked Man) ** Bucky (The First Avenger) ** Bucky (New Captain America) * Falcon ** Falcon (All-New Captain America) * War Machine ** James Rhodes (Normal Outfit) * Hawkeye * Black Panther ** Black Panther (T'Chaka): Based on Black Panther from the original comic * Vision ** Vison (Shirted) * Scarlet Witch * Ant-Man (Civil War): Can change between normal size, Ant-Man size and Giant-Man size * Agent 13 (Civil War) ** Agent 13 (Original) * Peggy Carter ** Peggy Carter (Postwar) * Spider-Man (Original) ** Spider-Man (Civil War) ** Spider-Man (Iron Spider) ** Peter Parker * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Spider-Woman * Spider-Gwen * Silk * Anya Corazon * Arachne * Superior Spider-Man * Hulkbuster (Heavy Duty) ** Hulkbuster (Original) * Crossbones ** Crossbones (Unmasked) * Helmut Zemo ** Baron Zemo (Original) * Everett Ross * Aunt May ** Aunt May (Original) * Crossbones' Henchman * HYDRA Militant * HYDRA Rocket Launcher * Winter Soldier Clone * SHIELD Agent * SWAT Policeman * JCTC Enforcer * Red Skull * Agent Roberts: Based on Bob, Agent of HYDRA * Killmonger * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Doc Samson * Phone Ranger * She-Hulk * Tigra * Wasp * Sabra * Penance * Songbird * Sentry * Stature * Nighthawk * Hellcat * Cloak * Dagger * Daredevil ** Daredevil (film) * Punisher ** Punisher (film) * Jessica Jones ** Jessica Jones (film) * Iron Fist * Goliath * Wiccan * Machine Man * Monica Rambeau * Firestar * Justice * Stingray * Speed * Hulkling * Yo-Yo Rodriguez * Boomerang * Bullseye * Doctor Octopus * Taskmaster * Venom * Whiphash * Wrecker * Piledriver * Bulldozer * Quicksilver: Unlocked by buliding a Regeneration Cradle from 60 LEGO Gold Bricks at Avengers Tower. * Thor: Unlocked by collecting all Comic Mininkts. * Hulk: Unlocked by completing the game 100%. * Captain Britain * Black Knight * Blade * Meggan * Spitfire * Elsa Bloodstone * Hiro Takachiho * Baymax * Gogo Tomago * Honey Lemon * Wasabi-No-Ginger * Fredzilla * Stan Lee: Unlocked by completing all "Stan Lee in Peril" tasks. Combines the strength/ability of Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Firestar, Winter Soldier and Captain America. ** Stan Lee Hulk